


Art inspired by Pantheon

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, First Kiss, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Pantheon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pantheon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980620) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227030233142581.jpg)


End file.
